


The [E]nd

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I guess lol it's like one word, Mild Language, Post-Game(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: What happens after the end of YoRHa...?
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The [E]nd

“Good morning, 9S.”

9S wakes with a start, his breath hitching. Fresh, warm air fills his passages as an unclouded sky casts sunbeams down upon him. Memories come flooding back—the tower, those dreaded confidential reports, splicing the copy’s arm into his circuits, fighting A2…and pain. So, so much pain.

He scrambles into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings. His pod floats overhead, looking as reassuring as a device without a face can. Its voice is what woke him. His right hand clamps over his completely intact left arm as he looks over the form lying next to him in the rubble. Words elude him as his mouth tries to form a coherent sentence.

“You have been in stasis for two days,” his pod begins. “Pod 042 and I initiated reconstruction, despite protocols to destroy all data pertaining to Project YoRHa. All systems are functioning normally.”

“You…” 9S stutters, feeling his pulse quicken. “Reconstruction…” His hand closes around the female’s next to him. “2B…how…?!”

“We will spare you the details of the data overhaul,” Pod 042 says. “Vitals are green for both units 2B and 9S. Pod 153 and I will continue to provide support for said units.”

“The future is still unknown,” Pod 153 says. “But we will be here to assist you.”

9S is silent, still gripping 2B’s hand like a vice. Is this true? Is it really her? Not another sick illusion meant to torture him? His free hand shakily removes his goggles, revealing frantic, yet uncorrupted, eyes. He gingerly takes hers off as well; he wants to see her perfect face unhindered.

As if on cue, her eyelids flutter. He waits with bated breath as she stirs. The little noises leaving her mouth are like music to his ears. When her eyes finally crack open, his name is the first word she says; the same as the last word he ever heard her say. “Nines…?”

Hearing his nickname again is too much. Her form wavers in and out of focus as he leans over and cries into her lap. She laces her fingers with his as he weeps unabashedly, staining her dark dress. She holds him as he hiccups and fumbles over his words.

“I’m…so sorry. I was such an idiot…all those things I said, all those things I did…I just wanted to keep you in my heart, and instead I nearly lost everything. I _did_ lose everything, dammit! And for what? If not for our pods…we’d be gone forever. My final moments would have been spent defying all I’ve ever defended. You just wanted me…to be a good person. And I wasn’t. I’m so _sorry_.”

He dissolves back into sobs. Some time passes before she speaks, running her hand through his hair. How her voice can still sound so silky smooth after all this time amazes him. “Look at me, Nines.”

Wet eyes meet hers. She wipes his cheek before giving it a hard slap, causing him to flinch. “ _Stop it_. I won’t listen to any more of this. I may have been MIA during all this, and if your words are true, you did some stupid things. But I don’t care.” Tears prick her vision. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He blubbers some more and looks to the ground, sighing contently. “...Likewise.” A sly smile peeks up at her. “Since when am I Nines to you?”

“Since I sacrificed myself for you,” she says flatly, but there’s a twinkle in her eye. “I figured you’d be pleased.”

“I am,” he beams. “Extremely.”

They stare at one another. Their bodies have been this close before, whether in combat or other life-or-death situations, but something about this feels different. Intimate, even. “Can you explain something to me?” she murmurs. “…What are we?”

His mind races with existential thoughts. “We’re androids, floating along through a now fallen world.”

“No, not that.” She shakes her head, squeezing his hand, which she’s still interlocked with. “All that can wait. Right now, I need to know where we stand. What are _we_? A congruous unit? More than comrades? As the Operators would say… _together_?” She bites her lip, a little nervous for the response. The protective instincts she’s harbored for him have grown and swelled into something so much more. But would he reciprocate them?

His lips part slightly. They’re terribly dry, so he slides his tongue over them. “…I would like that, yes.” He lets out a nervous laugh, gazing at the sky. “The first time I saw you, I thought you were so pretty. Battle-hardened, cold, and gorgeous. You seemed leagues above me; I mean, I could barely get 21O to ever speak of such things, let alone in a serious manner. I accepted that we’d never be anything more than soldiers in arms, you and I. But…so much has happened since lying there at the abandoned factory. We’ve been to hell and back—literally.

“Watching you die…was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Being manipulated by Adam? Easy. Fighting Eve? Cake. Hordes of machines? Bring it. That sword through your abdomen? Endless, excruciating agony.” He squeezes her hand in response. “I can’t imagine a world without you in it, 2B. I love you.”

Teardrops slide down her face as her lips quiver. “Nines…I love you too. I always have. Even when you went on and on about some dusty relic, or about the weather, or some other random data...always. I tried so hard to protect you—so hard that I gave my life for you. And I’d gladly do it again, if the need presented itself. But the probability of that happening now is low, thankfully.”

They’re both crying as they share a tight embrace. He cups her cheek with his hand, and places a chaste kiss on the opposite one. She scoffs and yanks on the front of his shirt, pushing her mouth on his. He squeaks in shock but soon melts against her, enjoying her taste. They stay like this for some time, eventually breaking apart to breathe.

“Unit A2 is conscious. All systems green.” Pod 042 breaks the silence, and 2B and 9S both jump. “Proposal: units 2B and 9S should travel to her location.”

9S pauses, taking a second to catch his breath. “A2…she’s okay?”

“That’s a sound suggestion, Pod.” 2B smiles, and 9S nearly faints at the sight. “Give us her location.”

The two stand while Pod 042 gives directions. They begin heading towards their destination, still holding hands.

“…So how exactly are we alive in the first place?” 2B says after a moment.

9S can’t help but laugh. “I was wondering when you were going to ask. Pod, if you would?”

The walk is pleasant and uneventful, and each of them, while wary of the future, is glad the other is there to help see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's canon stuff about after ending E that's different from this AND YET I had this all cooked up before I knew that so I wanted to write it anyway. I hope you enjoyed this immense amount of fluff because I needed to spill my love for these two once again and share it with the world. I have to get it all out of my system before the soul-crushingly sad parts kick in and I start writing heavy stuff, because don't worry, we'll get there. For now, though, we've got good, wholesome things.  
> This game had me sobbing on the couch for a good long time and I'm here for it, I love it so excruciatingly much. :')


End file.
